Standard Twenty
The 20 hp, or Twenty, was a car produced by the Standard from 1908 to 1914 and from 1931 to 1940. The first model with this name appeared in 1908. He had an engine with six cylinders and valves side which continued to be installed until 1912. From 1913 to 1914 this engine was replaced by a four-cylinder engine. The only bodywork was available torpedo four places. In 1931, the model appeared again, this time with a six-cylinder engine and bodywork sedan. In 1936 this second model was replaced by another car, called Flying Twenty, which was characterized by having a vehicle body rather aerodynamic. The engine was a six-cylinder. In this Twenty third model was joined by a frame shorter, which was given the name of Flying Light Twenty. The model was launched in 1908 with bodywork torpedo, and motor line six cylinder and side-valve, having a displacement of 4,032 cm ³ . L bore was 89 mm, while the stroke of 108 mm. A similar engine, but four-cylinder was mounted the following year on 16 hp. In 1912 the model was updated. The step was lengthened to 203 mm, but the car weighed about 100 kg less. It was expected a new in-line engine, which had a displacement of 3,620 cm ³. The bore and stroke were, respectively, 80 mm and 120 mm. In 1913 the model was available with two different pitches, 3,073 mm or 3,226 mm. The engine was updated again. This time it was a propeller installed in-line four-cylinder, 3,326 cc, with a bore and stroke that were, respectively, 89 mm and 133 mm. With the onset of World War I, production was interrupted. In 1931 was launched a new 20 hp. He had a motor in line six cylinder and overhead valves from 2,552 cm ³, dispensing 55 bhp of power at 3,000 revolutions per minute. L bore and stroke were, respectively, 73 mm and 101.6 mm. The model was only available with bodywork sedan four doors. The maximum speed reached by the model was 104 km / h. In 1933 the step was shortened by an inch. In 1935 the stroke of the engine was increased to 106 mm, and this brought the total displacement to 2,663 cc. The new engine produced 65 hp at 3,800 rpm. The maximum speed was 108 km / h. In 1935 the model was available with two different pitches, 2,972 mm and 3,124 mm. In 1936 it was replaced by the 20 hp Flying Twenty. The engine line to side valve was the same as that of the previous series, and then had six cylinders and had a displacement of 2,663 cm ³. The exchange had three relationships in sync, and the drive was back. The pace was slightly shorter than the previous series, more precisely 2.946 mm. In 1936 they launched a version in the frame shortened, the Flying Light Twenty. Compared to the previous series, the model was more elegant and could reach a top speed of 122 km / h. It remained in production until the outbreak of World War II. The big six-cylinder engine was removed from all standard models. He appeared again only in 1960, the Vanguard Six. Category:Standard Motor Company Category:Edwardian Category:Pre-war